Love is Important
by Reiseki no Megami
Summary: HighSchool fic. Full Summary inside: SasuSaku as the main pairing [Of course! SasuSaku ROCKS!]. Others: NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina!
1. The Bestfriends

**Author's Note: Well this is my first fanfic of Naruto. Please review and I bet everybody knows why I chose SasuxSaku pairings as the main pairings in my story, 'coz I like them 'they're cute'(L.O.L). I will also make stories from other anime, so please read them too. Anyway, the one who is reading my story, I hope you like it! REVIEW please! -**

**Disclaimer: Hn! Well...I do not own Naruto...!(DUH!)**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura( Sakura Haruno), a 14 year-old girl who is very famous in school and always with the smart and always top in school (the same age with Sakura), Uchiha Sasuke( Sasuke Uchiha) also popular, but not like as Sakura. Sakura is very famous with her face, she is very pretty and fashionable, and Sasuke is very popular in being very clever and genius. ( Pairings: SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata, NejixTen-Ten, and ShikamaruxIno) P.S. Itachi is also included here .**  
**

**Extras: **_ 'this means'_** - thoughts  
** "this means"** - words spoken  
**this means - **some other extras' words spoken**

**Note: No ninjas. Sakura's hair color in this story is really golden-yellow and her hair-length is the half of her back, but do not worry no problem she looks more prettier as I imagine... Sasuke has the same hair color as he is himself, dark blue.  
And Hinata is a normal person here. She is not stammering in my story except of course when telling her true feelings to the one who she likes. Okay, all I can say about my story is...it's very different from the true story of The Real Naruto, it is very very different. Now I am clear to everyone! Hope y'all understand me! ****  
**

_**Being Just Friends Isn't Enough **_

**Volume One: Chapter One- The Bestfriends****  
**

_There is a place called __**School**. Dep__ending on the different time and location, this place can become either heaven or hell. But to me at the moment, it is a wonderful heaven. _

_On a certain date of the 21st century, in Japan, in front of Konoha Gakuen Junior-Senior High-School -  
_

" N...NO!" screamed a girl.

" Don't be like this. We only want to become your friends." said a man.(A)

" Please tell us your cellphone number!" said another man.(B)

" I...I don't have a cellphone!"

" Then we will wait for you right here after school."

**" STOP YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!" **said a girl from behind standing, wearing sunglasses, in ponytail, and wearing boyish clothes, and being very cool and tomboyish she is with a man. ( She is VERY COOL!). And this girl is Sakura with Sasuke.

" Eh?" said man A.

" DON'T TOUCH OUR CUTE STUDENT FROM KONOHA!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sasuke who is behing Sakura sweatdropping and being scared of Sakura motionless just following Sakura, thinking he will probably lose from Sakura if he is the man. -

"..." was all Sasuke can say.

" Please dissappear in three seconds by yourself, otherwise..." Sakura take off her sunglasses, " Sakura-sama will beat up the crap out of you!" She said.

" Haruno-san..." said the girl.

" What are you saying? Beating us by yourself? You look so girlish you shouldn't be braggin like this." said man A in a mocking way.

" This person looks like a she-male even HIS voice is girlish." said man B also in a mocking way.

The two guys laughed.

" Counting down...three..two..." said Sasuke.

" **ONE!**" as Sakura prepared her leg.

" **ATTACK!**" as she kicked the two guys.

" OWW!" the two guys shouted in pain.

**THUD! **As the two guys was thrown away.

"Give it up JUN!" said man A to man B(man B's name is Jun.)

" Thank You SO MUCH! Sakura-senpai looks so handsome!" said the girl.

" Being such a cute girl, it's better if you don't walk alone in the street." said Sakura.

" Yes!" replied the girl.

'_ Poor guys, they only want to ask a girl out and now..._' thought Sasuke as he sweatdrop.

IN SCHOOL

" This is enough...how dare you wear boy's uniform to school?" asked Sasuke sweatdrop.

" Sakura, you caused too much attention!" said Sasuke again sweatdropping.

" Oh! This uniform? It's Sasuke's... already old." said Sakura.

"Mine?" asked Sasuke.

" Today, news club wants to take my pictures, because I am selected as the winner of "Konoha Gakuen Junior-Senior High department's beauty in men's wear pageant" for the second year." Sakura said.

" As long as the picture of me in men's wear is posted on the school newspaper, then I am sure to get double amount of chocolate in valentines day in February than last year." Sakura continued. ( Sakura likes to eat chocolates - )

" Why are you hoping to receive chocolates from girls!" Sasuke exclaimed.

" Don't worry, don't worry, I will be sure to give Sasuke." Sakura replied into singing way. " I gave you one too when we were in the 7th grade!" She continued.

" That's very nice! But I don't want to eat your homemade chocolate!" Sasuke said smiling.

" WHY?" asked Sakura who is ready to attack Sasuke with her clenched left fist.

" Does it need to be explained? The only dish you can make are instant noodles." Sasuke replied with sweatdrop.

" Not just that, I can also cook rice!" Sakura said in an upset way.

CLICK!

" Wow! Extremely cute!" said a guy from behind. It was Naruto a fool-like guy... - ; . He took a picture of Sakura while looking at him. He winked at her. Naruto is the president of Sakura's F.C( fan club). H

" Ah! Naruto-chan, good morning!" greeted Sakura cheerfully.

" My dear Sakura, even in men's clothes, you still look so attractive! I am responsible to take pictures for the news club." said Naruto excitedly. " I am so happy...Sakura Haruno's fan club has over 50 members already! Both guys and girls! As the president, I am so proud!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

" This club?" asked Sakura who is confused while changing her clothes. ( Okay, now do not think of anything bad k? I know that she is in front of two boys but she is just changing her top 'coz she is wearing boy's uniform right? So she is taking that off and inside that was a spaghetti strap V-style that has color red on borders and straps, while the main is color black, and oh...I forgot to tell you she is changing the pants she is wearing too...and as I told you do not think of anything bad! Inside that pants is her skirt uniform. )

" Sakura, be careful of perverts." Sasuke adviced.

" Then...let's first ask about your height, weight, and your three measurements." said Naruto who is taking pictures of Sakura who is sitting on the desk while changing her pants to skirt. " Ohh! Good angle!" Naruto continued.

" 163 cm, 46 kg, and...huh..." Sakura began.

**SILENCE**

Silence grew and Naruto who is taking pictures can't see anything because all he can see are all **BLACK **and** DARK.  
**

" Hm?" Naruto asked.

" Where are you shooting? PERVERT." began Sasuke.

Yes, silence grew and Naruto saw all black and dark because Sasuke was covering the flash by his big hands. - ; Naruto is now being upset looking straight at Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha..."**Naruto began who is so unhappy...

" I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time...Why are you always by Sakura's side!" Naruto asked upset.

**TA DA-------------------------**

" WHY?...BECAUSE WE ARE GOOD FRIENDS!" Sasuke and Sakura replied. Sakura who is already finished changing her clothes is hugging Sasuke by the shoulder and giving the OK sign to Naruto and Sasuke who is confused by the question and giving the PEACE sign.

" That's why I'm asking WHY!" Naruto replied.

" We are destined to meet each other. It's higher than mountains, deeper than sea. In the summer of our 7th grade, at that time, we were in the same class. While using rock-scissor-paper to decide who would be the class president..." Sakura explained.

FLASHBACK...

Sakura and Sasuke in 7th grade...

"Rock-scissor-paper!"

"Even...start again!"

" Even again!"

" Even!"

"Even!"

"Even..."

Even..."

'_ It doesn't matter who wins or loses...the most important thing is this record!_'

" It's enough already...let me be the class president!" said a girl.

Great! How can you do that!

END OF FLASHBACK...

( In the flashback, Sakura and Sasuke is talking together and thinking the same thing...got that? And a girl who is only extra and some other students who is cheering.)

" The terrible thing happened, after 126 times of it, still no winner..." Sakura exclaimed.

" As rythmic as water ballet, it's the start of a beautiful friendship!" Sakura continued.

" I...how can I lose to this STUPID friendship!" Naruto cried. " Mine is LOVE!" he continued while crying and blushing.

" Speaking of 'friends', my younger sister will transfer in this school starting tommorow." Sakura said. " She is in the same age as mine!" She continued.

" Eh?You have a twin sister?" Naruto asked.

" No, no. When I was in kindergarten, my father married another woman." Sakura replied. " She is the daughter of my stepmother's side." She continued.

" Well...her name is Hinata, please a good friend to her..." Sakura continued.

" OK! Understood!" Naruto said.

" But..why is only your sister going to transfer?" Sasuke asked confuse.

" I dunno...she said there are things happening that's why..." Sakura replied.

* * *

Well! To be continue to the next chapter! 

- Sapphire-Lights-


	2. The New Transferred Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura( Sakura Haruno), a 14 year-old girl who is very famous in school and always with the smart and always top in school (the same age with Sakura), Uchiha Sasuke( Sasuke Uchiha) also popular, but not like as Sakura. Sakura is very famous with her face, she is very pretty and fashionable, and Sasuke is very popular in being very clever and genius. ( Pairings: SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata, NejixTen-Ten, and ShikamaruxIno) P.S. Itachi is also included here and Kakashi.  


**Extras:** '_this means_' - **thoughts  
**"this means" - **words spoken  
**- "this means" - **- some other extras' words spoken  
**( this means ) - **author's talking****  
**

**Note: No ninjas. Sakura's hair color in this story is really golden-yellow and her hair-length is the half of her back, but do not worry no problem she looks more prettier as I imagine... Sasuke has the same hair color as he is himself, dark blue.  
And Hinata is a normal person here. She does not stutter a lot in my story, but sometimes she does. Okay, all I can say about my story is...it's very different from the true story of The Real Naruto, it is very very different. Now I am clear to everyone! Hope y'all understand me!**

* * *

_**Love is Important  
**_

**Volume One: Chapter Two- The New Transferred Student and The Evil Teacher**

IN SCHOOL...

" Well, Hina is very---,very cute, girlish, and kind!" Sakura said.

- " Sit down and be quiet everybody! We will start our new lesson now!" - the teacher said. ( Kakashi)

* * *

AT NIGHT IN HARUNO RESIDENCE... 

Sakura is in her room on the bedlooking ather and her dad's picture when she was still young.

" Yay! Today is also an exciting day,papa!" Sakura said while holding the picture. "Do not worry,I am still keeping our last promise." she continued.

FLASHBACK...

" _Please promise that this isthe last time you will cry, Sakura_."

END OF FLASHBACK...

" Well to tell the truth school is becoming more fun than before so crying ... I nearly forgot about that!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Ah! Tears run down my cheeks almost everyday because I laugh a lot! When dad died from an accident, 2 years past I am not sad anymore." Sakura said.

FLASHBACK...

" _Dad! Dad! Papa! Papa! Please don't die! Please do not die! Sakura don't want papa to die!_"

END OF FLASHBACK...

Knock, Knock!

" Come IN!"

" Sakura-chan, are you still awake?"

" Hina! Yes...I am still awake." Sakura replied. The girl who knocked was her Hinata. " Did something happened?" Sakura asked.

" No, but...can I sleep here?" Hinata asked. " From tomorrow I will be transferring in a newschool, right?I am a little nervous that's why I cannot sleep." she said. " I am thinking that maybe I will be ignored or do bad things to me again, now by students there." She continued.

' _Hinata was insulted by girls in her old school. She cannot make friends properly and can't go to school anymore. Then she explained to mom and now she is to go to my school._' Sakura thought.

" As I told you, I wiil be okay! Your class will be beside my class, section 4, am Iright? However, I know it is difficult to talk or make friends at first, right? But just be your ownself! Okay?" Sakura said smiling at Hinata while rubbing her younger sister's head.

" Oh...Okay!" Hinata replied cheerfully.

* * *

2-4 ( This means Grade 2-Section 4. They are in second year highschool.) 

Sakura is in 2-4 class from now, but her class is really beside 2-4. Sakura's class is 2-3.

" ...that's why...this is my younger sister Hinata Haruno ! Please take care of her!"Sakura exclaimed cheerfully winking while sitting on the teacher's desk posing sexy-like position."...she is old fashioned..." she murmmered.

" OU!" a boy in the front seat exclaimed blushing scarlet and crimson because he is close to Sakura who have the sexy-like position.

-" hey! they said that they aren't blood connected!"-

- " but she seems to be cute eh?"-

Students whispered.

" Haruno-Ane! Please do not seat on the desk!" the teacher said.

" Now, everyone! I want remind you that...if somebody insulted or make Hinata cry, I will never forgive them! Even students or, teachers..." Sakura hold her left cheek with her left hand and she made her face evil and everybody can see her nails polished with black nail polish. " if they or you... anybody else, didn't listen or obey my words...I will kill them..." she continued.

" Haruno-Ane! What kind of nails are those!" shouted the teacher.

" Oh, ho ho ho! I spend 1 hour this morning just to finish these nails!" Sakura replied.

"Ack!" Sakura exclaimed.

Her hair was pulled from somebody to the back...

" Ok, ok now let's go my dear, our class is STARTING!"Sasuke said in an evil way. " Sensei, I just wanna walk her for a little bit and now I didn't know she is here." Sasuke said to the teacher. Sasuke was the one who pulled Sakura's hair.

" Uchiha! If you wanna walk her then put chains on her neck or a rope!" said the teacher.

( Do you get what I mean here? )

' _Ah! My hair is now messy!_ ' Sakura thought.

" Hmm? You're Hinata-chan right?" Sasuke asked turning to Hinata while holding Sakura's shoulders and Sakura trying to fix her hair.

" Ah...yes!" Hinata replied.

" Well, then let's be friend!" Sasuke smiled.

" ? Eh...? " Hinata was confused while blushing slightly.

* * *

The bell rang and now it is Gym class for the second years. 

" Ne, ne! What kind of dressess does Miss-Sakura wear at home?" asked girl A to Hinata standing on the left, Hinata in the middle.

" Eh? She wears simple clothes like jeans, one piece...I think Sakura-chan is very famous in school.." Hinata replied.

" Heh...I see...I really want to be with Miss-Sakura, I haven't talk to her yet not even once." said girl B. " Yes, she is really popular in school and she is very kind, cool, and beautiful!" continued girl B.

" Yeah..and their combination of Sasuke-kun is called to be the king and the queen! Kyahaha! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan really match because Sasuke-kun is very gorgeous!" said girl A.

" Oh no! I almost forget it! We should hurry now! Our teacher in P.E for girls today will be G!" said girl B.

"Ahhhhh! Oh no! I don't like G! I mean I hate G!" exclaimed girl A with anger.

" Why? What does he do?" Hinata asked.

" G! He is very evil to his students! He is never like a teacher to me, he laughs or smirk secretly from his students even when there is nothing happening! He is scary! Very scary!" girl B said.

Now, since it is Hinata's first time she is very frightened just to hear what her classmates said, she become pale when she heard that.

* * *

Outside the gymnasium... 

Girl's P.E ( Jumping Ropes )

-" Wah! Sugoi! Sakura-sama!"-

-" Whow! She did the fastest way of jumping the jumping rope!"-

BLAH BLAH BLAH...  
(Girls talkin')

" Ok, passed!" said the teacher, G.

" But you have to obey what I said to you! You got that! Sakura Haruno!" said G in an evil way while pinching Sakura's ear. ( Well everyone to tell you the truth, G has the evil speaking way always. Do not worry about Sakura, G is always like that to his students. )

" Itta...hai, hai!" Sakura replied in an upset way.

" Tsugi!" exclaimed G.

" H-hai!" said Hinata.

Hinata tried to jump with her rope, but she missed. She missed because she is very nervous with that evil teacher.

" Ahh!" exclaimed Hinata.

" Hey! Are you the new transferred student!" G asked angrily.

" Ah...Y-yes!" Hinata replied.

" A-ano sensei! Kono hito wa watashi no imouto nan desu!" Sakura said approaching Hinata supporting her sister.

" Souka...moshi dekinai nara, Sen-kai yari na!" said G in a very evil way.

"Se-...SEN-KAI! There must be a mistake that you want her to jump for a many times during the class period! " shouted Sakura with anger and the other girls was being pale for what just G said.

" Sensei! why do you want to bully your students this much!" asked Sakura

" I bully?" asked G.

" Yes, of course! Each person has a different stamina, of course there are some things that's impossible to achieve. Is sensei perfect? If that's it then I will worship you eternally!" exclaimed Sakura to G with anger.

" I too am not perfect...use cooking as an example, I tried making some italian pasta and it turned into udon."

'_ What the! Udon! _' thought G.

All the girls there was sweatdropping, except Sakura who is serious and closing her eyes.

" An when I wanted to make hamburgers, I actually made an unknown food that looks like a brown brush. Evven so, I don't think I will not be able to find a husbund in the future. Because I believe, that there is someone out there who would like to be married to a girl who doesn't know hoe to cook." Sakura said in anger.

' _Hyaaaaa! Sakura come back to reality, please! You are way of the topic here! _' The other girls cried to thought.

" I really don't know what you're talking about. Fine, then why do not you for her as a substitution? You look so energetic, please jump two swirly jump a thousand times." G said. " If you aren't willing to do that, your sister's grade will only be one point." he continued.

-" That's so mean, how can sensei be so CRUEL!"-

-" SO MEAN!"-

-" Unreasonable!"-

Shouted the other girls with anger.

" Ah...Sakura-chan, I will do it myself!" Hina exclaimed.

" I understand, I'll do it!" Sakura started. ' _There is a point to continue arguing with him._ ' " But please let me say one thing first." Sakura continued.

" A PIG- HEAD LIKE YOU...IS REALLY TROUBLESOME." Sakura said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wahahaha! To be continued. Sorry everyone I changed the Title of my story! Sorry! Please forget about the old title of my story. Since I have japanese statements and words there, here are the translations: 

Ane- older sister

Ne, ne- hey, hey ( In japanese they use this for talking to a friend, especially kids they use this.)

Sugoi- Great

Itta( The main word is 'Itai' )- Ouch

Tsugi- Next

Hai- Yes

Ano- uhmm...( In this case it is this meaning, but there are different meanings of 'Ano')

Sensei- teacher

Kono hito wa watashi no imouto nan desu!- this person is my younger sister

Souka...- I see...

Moshi dekinai nara, sen-kai yari na!- if you really can't do it it, then do a thousand times for me!

Sen-kai- thousand times

Udon- like ramen but the noodles are fat

Anyway, everyone I finished chapter two! I took me a day to make this! Thank you for the reviews! From now on the title is different. Sorry for not thinking of that, I have some mistakes for the first chapter, sorry about that again. I added things to the summary and the extra and note, please read them! If it is a little confusing, I am sorry for that. You will know about the characters as you continue reading the story. Some of them are not yet in the story, so please wait and stay tune.

- Sapphire-Lights-


	3. Introducing Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura( Sakura Haruno), a 14 year-old girl who is very famous in school and always with the smart and always top in school (the same age with Sakura), Uchiha Sasuke( Sasuke Uchiha) also popular, but not like as Sakura. Sakura is very famous with her face, she is very pretty and fashionable, and Sasuke is very popular in being very clever and genius. (Pairings: SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, and ShikamaruxIno) P.S. Itachi is also included here and Kakashi and of course other characters.

**Extras:** '_this means_' - **thoughts  
**"this means" - **words spoken  
**- "this means" - **- some other extras' words spoken  
**( this means ) - **author's talking**

**Note: No ninjas. AU fic. Sakura's hair color in this story is really golden-yellow and her hair-length is the half of her back, but do not worry no problem she looks prettier as I imagine... Sasuke has the same hair color as he is himself, dark blue.  
And Hinata is a normal person here. She does not stutter a lot in my story, but sometimes she does. Okay, all I can say about my story is...it's very different from the true story of The Real Naruto, it is very, very different. Now I am clear to everyone! Hope y'all understand me!

* * *

**

_**Love is Important

* * *

**_

**Volume One: Chapter Three- Introducing Friends**

_RECAP:_

_"Se-...SEN-KAI! There must be a mistake that you want her to jump for a many times during the class period!" shouted Sakura with anger and the other girls was being pale for what just G said._

"_Sensei! Why do you want to bully your students this much!" asked Sakura_

"_I bully?" asked G._

"_Yes, of course! Each person has a different stamina, of course there are some things that's impossible to achieve. Is sensei perfect? If that's it then I will worship you eternally!" exclaimed Sakura to G with anger._

"_I too am not perfect...use cooking as an example, I tried making some Italian pasta and it turned into udon."_

'_What the! Udon! 'thought G._

_All the girls there were sweat dropping, except Sakura who is serious and closing her eyes._

"_And when I wanted to make hamburgers, I actually made an unknown food that looks like a brown brush. Even so, I don't think I will not be able to find a husband in the future. Because I believe that there is someone out there who would like to be married to a girl who doesn't know how to cook." Sakura said in anger._

'_Hyaaaaa! Sakura come back to reality, please! You are way of the topic here!' 'The other girls cried to thought._

"_I really don't know what you're talking about. Fine, then why do not you for her as a substitution? You look so energetic, please jump two swirly jump a thousand times." G said. "If you aren't willing to do that, your sister's grade will only be one point." he continued._

_-"That's so mean, how can sensei be so CRUEL!"-_

_-"SO MEAN!"-_

_-"Unreasonable!"-_

_Shouted the other girls with anger._

"_Ah...Sakura-chan, I will do it myself!" Hina exclaimed._

"_I understand, I'll do it!" Sakura started. 'There is a point to continue arguing with him.' _

"_But please let me say one thing first." Sakura continued._

"_A PIG- HEAD LIKE YOU...IS REALLY TROUBLESOME." Sakura said.

* * *

_

Sakura jumped and swirl on her jump-rope while panting slightly.

-"Sakura-chan, ganbatte!"-

-"You can do it Sakura!"-

-"Sakura-chaaaan!"-

Cheered all the girls for Sakura.

Sakura was now starting to pant abnormally as she was reaching farther numbers.

-"34!..."-

-27!..."-

-"15!..."-

-"10!..."-

-"9!"-

-"8!"-

-"7!"-

-"6!"-

-"5!"-

-"4!"-

-"3!"-

-"2!"-

-"1!"-

Counted the girls.

-"0!"-

Shouted the other girls at the same time as they skipped to Sakura who looked like weak and losing a lot of strength (I mean, who wouldn't? After all it was 1000 times….) and then not even a minute or so…she collapsed.

"Sakura-chan!" panicked Hinata.

"Ha -pant- ha –pant- don't wo…rr…y -pant- ab…out…i…t… -pant- thanks…every…one… -pant- I'm…really –pant- exhausted…." Sakura replied weakly.

On the boys' side, Sasuke heard Sakura's name being called, shouted, etc…blah, blah. He turned to girls' side and saw Sakura on the floor and other girls surrounding her.

-"OI! Sasuke! Ikuzo!"- called one of Sasuke's classmates.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Aa, saki itte kure…."

With that, Sasuke rushed to Sakura, "Sasuke-san!" said Hinata.

Other girls looked up and blushed (blah! Fan girls, so annoying….), -"Sasuke-kun!"-

-"Uh-uhmm…please help Sakura-chan!"-

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, "What happened?" he asked coldly.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke to meet his eyes, "He-hello! Sasu-kuuun!" she said tiredly.

Sasuke crouched beside Sakura, "What happened?" he asked again.

Sakura just smiled, "Oh, nothing!" then she coughed.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! You shouldn't have done it!" Hinata said worriedly.

"It's okay now Hina-chan…. That G is going to pay…." Sakura said.

Sasuke remained emotionless, "I'm not going to ask again, what about G?" he asked.

"I'll explain to ya laterz…. Just help me stand!" Sakura said rather annoyed.

"Whatever…." replied Sasuke.

Even though Sasuke's helping her stand, she just ended up stumbling but before she hit the floor, Sasuke caught her in his arms. And that is, some annoying Fan girls started feeling envy towards Sakura and some blushed (troublesome…).

Sakura was slightly surprised but then she grinned, "Oooooooooooooh…. Is our beloved Sasuke-kuuuun actually helping a girl?" she teased.

Sasuke smirked, "Actually, yes…but I'm only going to do this to my beloved best friend who is hurt…."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Ha-ha very funny…."

"I'll take you to the clinic…." Sasuke said.

"Thanks!" Sakura thanked. "C'mon Hina! Are you coming?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, b-but I-I'll go ahead…."

Sakura sighed, "Okay…." With that, Sasuke with Sakura in his arms went off to the clinic while Hinata went to the changing room and strolled around the campus (it's break time).

Someone tapped her on the shoulder she gasped and turned around, "No need to be scared! You are the transferred student, right?" it was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail; she has shining light blue eyes.

Hinata stared at her, "U-uhmm…sorry t-to be rude, b-but, who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm one of your classmates! Yamanaka Ino!"

Hinata blinked, "O-okay, nice to meet you Yamanaka-sa―"

Ino shook her head, "Ino, is fine!"

"O-okay, Ino-sa―"

"Nope! Ino, I-N-O, is fine!"

"Okay…I-Ino…."

"That's better! Now let's be friends!"

Hinata smiled, "Of-of course!"

Ino smiled back, "C'mon! I'll introduce you to my other friends!"

"B-but where?"

"They're probably in the classroom! So, let's go!"

Hinata nodded and followed Ino while chatting with her happily.

* * *

At the clinic… 

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed and waited for her to finish explaining about the incident awhile ago, "So yeah, that's what happened…." said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "You shouldn't have forced yourself…."

Sakura just smiled sheepishly, "It's worth it!"

"Whatever…I'll be going to the classroom. I'll be back later…." Sasuke said already standing up but Sakura held his arm.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, "What now?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm going with you…."

"You're hurt."

"No! No! I'll be okay, don't worry!"

Sasuke snorted, "Who said I was worried?"

Sakura glared as she stood up still holding Sasuke's arm for support, "Baka…."

Sasuke smirked, "You should thank me…."

"Blah, blah, blah…thank you!" Sakura said dryly.

"Hn…." was Sasuke's 'you're welcome' response.

Sakura stomped off from Sasuke, "Hmph! Sasuke-baka!"

Sasuke grunted in response before following Sakura.

* * *

At class 3-2… 

Hinata and Ino arrived at their classroom's front door and Ino opened it and drag Hinata with her.

"OI! Shikamaru! Naruto!" called Ino.

Two boys turned around and looked at Hinata and Ino. One has his brown hair tied into a spiky pony tail (Shikamaru) and the other has spiky golden yellow hair (Naruto).

'_I think he's the one I saw with Sakura-chan…._' thought Hinata looking at Naruto.

"Hey, Ino!" greeted Naruto.

"Yo, what's up?" asked Shikamaru.

"I want you guys to meet Hinata!" said Ino happily introducing Hinata.

Hinata bowed politely, "K-konnichiwa! Ha-Haruno Hi-Hinata desu!"

"Geez…no need to be polite!" said Naruto grinning, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku!" he said extending his hand for Hinata to shake.

Hinata blushed and shook Naruto's hand smiling.

"Yo, it's Nara Shikamaru…tch, mendou kuse!" said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Watch your manners!" said Ino.

Hinata smiled at Shikamaru, "Hello Shikamaru-kun…."

"Well now that you know them, we're friends!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

At class 3-1… 

Sasuke and Sakura entered their class and Sakura saw her childhood friend; a girl with chestnut-brown hair that is tied up in two buns on top of her head who was reading a book seating on her chair (Shirahi /made up surname/ Tenten).

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura rushed to Tenten leaving Sasuke alone who also walked away to his friend/rival Hyuga Neji who was relaxing on his chair.

Tenten looked up, "Sakura-chan?" she said surprisingly and stopped reading her book.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Sakura hugging her friend, "Long time no see, huh!"

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, it's been a long time!" she said hugging her friend back.

"You know, we were in the same class but I didn't notice you!" said Sakura.

"Me neither!" said Tenten.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Fine! It's boring living alone at home without my friends but at the same time fun!" said Tenten.

"Eh! You're alone!" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, my parents are busy at business currently…." explained Tenten.

"Oh…I see…." said Sakura.

"Yeah…what about you?" asked Tenten.

"Me? Oh nothing much…just helping at home and hanging out with Hina!" Sakura said.

"Hmm…. Speaking of Hinata, how has she been?" asked Tenten.

Sakura grinned, "She just transferred this morning!"

Tenten was surprised, "REALLY!" she practically yelled on the top of her lungs getting attentions from everyone. She sat down laughing nervously muttering, "Sorry…."

Sakura laughed, "YES!"

"What class is she in?" asked Tenten.

"Beside our class! 3-2!" said Sakura.

"Oh!"

"Wanna visit her!"

"Sure…."

"Okay, I'll call Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!"

"Okay…."

"OI! SASUKE-KUN, NEJI-KUN!" shouted Sakura. Tenten was sweat dropping.

Sasuke and Neji turned to the voice to see a waving Sakura and a smiling Tenten. They walked over to them.

"What?" asked Sasuke annoyingly.

"Oh…c'mon Sasuke-kun! You don't have to be angry!" said Sakura.

"Hn…." replied Sasuke.

"So, what do you need us for?" ask Neji.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "We didn't say we NEED you…." she said.

"Hn, then what?" asked Neji and Tenten shrugged.

"Do you want to come with us and visit room 3-2?" asked Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"No need to ask we're only going to visit!" said Tenten.

"Hn…." replied Neji and Sasuke.

"Wha? Is that a yes or a no?" asked Sakura.

"…." said Neji and Sasuke.

"…." said Tenten and Sakura.

"Fine…." said Neji and Sasuke.

"Okay!" said Tenten and Sakura.

So they went at class 3-2…

Sakura knocked then entered, "Haruno Sakura deeeeesu!" said and winked Sakura.

Naruto waved, "Yo! Sakura-chan!"

Hinata waved and smiled, "H-hello S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura entered the classroom but they didn't expect others to come, "T-Tenten-chan!" asked Hinata.

Tenten waved at Hinata. "Hello Hinata-chan! Long time no see."

"Sasuke! Why are ya here!" asked Naruto.

"Hn…." said Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Neji, "And you are?"

Neji grunted, "Hn…."

"What? Your name's 'HN'?" asked Naruto confusingly.

"BAKA! His name is Hyuga Neji! Hinata's cousin!" exclaimed a laughing Sakura clutching her stomach. Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped while Ino too laughed but not as hard as Sakura.

Tenten sighed, "Sakura! C'mon! Regain your posture!"

Hinata smiled, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sasuke muttered, "Dobe…." (For Naruto).

Neji twitched, "Stupid…." (For Naruto).

Sakura cleared her throat, "Okay…I think I'm okay now!" The she looked at Ino and Shikamaru, "Who are you?"

Hinata giggled, "Th-they're m-my fr-friends Sakura-chan!"

Ino smiled, "Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!" she introduced extending her hand.

Sakura accepted, "Haruno Sakura!"

"And you are?" asked Shikamaru looking at Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "Shirahi Tenten."

"Nara Shikamaru…so troublesome…." said Shikamaru.

"Everything is troublesome for you!" exclaimed a hyper Naruto.

"Whatever…troublesome…." said Shikamaru.

"Anyway! Can anyone help me about that oh-so-called teacher, G!" Sakura said/whined.

Tenten sighed, "Speaking of G, I heard that one of his students with the name Rock Lee had been freaking out these days…." she said.

Everyone looked at her, "Why is that?" asked Ino.

"Some had said that Gai had drunk some potion in the Science Laboratory room…." Tenten explained.

Sakura's eyes were like plates, "POTION!"

Tenten nodded.

"What does it have to do with Gai!" asked Naruto, "Who is Gai anyway?"

Sakura glared at him, "His G, Maito Gai baka…."

"Oh okay…."

"B-but N-N-Naruto-kun i-is r-right, what does a potion have to do with Gai?" asked Hinata.

"I'm still not sure…but perhaps that potion was the one that caused Gai to change…. You know G can be persistent…." Tenten said.

"I noticed that too…. I mean, Gai is usually the one to speech about 'YOUTH'! He's actually the loudest person here in the school!" said Ino.

"I agree, but where did you hear that?" asked Shikamaru to Tenten.

"Uhmm…when I was in the library and heard students saying those…. I thought it was nonsense at first and ignored it but then, I heard a teacher outside talking to a teacher and asking if G is going to be okay…." Tenten explained.

There was a brief silence until Sakura spoke, "Thanks for telling us Tenten-chan! Wanna go help me find out if the evidence is true!"

Tenten smiled, "I'm in!"

Ino giggled, "I'm in!"

Hinata smiled, "I-I'm in…."

The girls looked at the guys, "You joining?" they asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn…." replied the rivals.

"Is that a yes?" asked Sakura.

"Hn…." replied the rivals.

"Okay! We'll take that as a yes!" said Sakura.

"Hn…." the rivals said.

"Whatever…." said Tenten.

"What about you Shikamaru!" asked Ino.

"Too troublesome…count me…." Shikamaru said lazily.

"OKAY! IT'S SETTLED THEN!" shouted Ino happily.

Sakura glared at Ino, "Geeeezz…. No need to be over-excited you know…."

"OKAY!" said Ino.

DING DONG DANG DONG…

"OMG! It's time for our next class!" exclaimed Sakura, "Let's go Tenten-chan! See ya guys at lunch!"

"Yeah! Bye guys!" said Tenten while being dragged by Sakura.

"JA NE!" shouted Naruto.

"Bye, see ya!" said Ino.

"B-bye!" said Hinata.

"Ja…." said Sasuke and Neji calmly following Tenten and Sakura to class.

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru sat on their chairs and waited patiently for the teacher to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eeeek…well hi everyone! It's been YEARS since I haven't updated! I'm sorry about updating SUUUUUUPER late! And forgive me Kaze no Shoujo! Here is the third chapter (I think it's been rushed though…deal with it). Finally updated! Oh yeah and this one's boring isn't it? Don't worry I'll try to make it better and to make things clear, G is Maito Gai! Gai! Since he's so persistent, I made him drink some kind of a potion! And yes, since I have read many fics that invents Tenten's surname, I decided to invent one for her even though I HATE to… (Why? 'Coz it's so troublesome…). Some of the characters have appeared and I'll give you a hint, Sakura's birthday is soon! I know that their ages shouldn't be the same but I'm making it the same! For the ages, Tenten is 15; Neji is 15, Sasuke and Shikamaru are 15, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are 14 going on 15; Sakura's the one to turn 15 first. I know it's pretty weird. 

Here are the translations:

"OI! Sasuke! Ikuzo!"- "Hey! Sasuke! Let's go!"

"Aa…saki itte kure."- "Yeah…go ahead" or "I'll catch up later…."

"K-konnichiwa! Ha-Haruno Hi-Hinata desu!"- "H-hello! I'm H-Haruno Hi-Hinata!" or "G-good after-noon! I'm Ha-Haruno Hi-Hinata!"

Yoroshiku- Nice to meet you

Hope it's clear enough! I'll try to update as soon as possible (If I can…oh, and my name have been changed)! If there are confusions, just tell me and for the families, it'll explain on next chapters. Well…what a long note….

-Reiseki no Megami-


End file.
